pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffside Relic
is the revamped version of the crucial dungeon Cliffside Cave, changing things such as the difficulty, name and floor count. It is north-west in Exbel, requiring the move Cut or a Pokémon able to traverse water in order to get to it. Here, the player will be able to obtain the item necessary for evolving their Pokémon. It has a few types of Pokémon, ranging from Rock to Water and Ground to Poison. Attributes CliffsideRelicScenery1.png|Floors 1-7 CliffsideRelicScenery2.png|Floors 8-14 CliffsideRelicScenery3.png|Floors 15-21 Floors 1-7 ... Floors 8-14 CliffsideRelicRuins1.png|Floor 9 CliffsideRelicRuins2.png|Floor 18 On Floor 9 the player can find a destroyed slate that says the following: On Floor 18 the player can find another slate that says the following: Floors 15-31 ... Boss When entering the Chamber of Mysteries, the player will be greeted by Type: Null. It asks you to follow it, acknowledging the player's want to evolve. It tells the player its past trouble with evolving, trying to persuade the player into reconsidering evolving. Inevitably it wants to see if the player is ready to undertake evolution, and wishes to engage into a fight with the player. If the player defeats Type: Null, it will drop an Engraved Tablet, and bid farewell. Before Fighting: *''Type: Null'': ... *''Type: Null'': Follow me. *''Type: Null'': I sense you've come here with the intent of pursuing the force known as Evolution. *''Type: Null'': ... *''Type: Null'': That is quite a selfish desire. Many Pokémon do not know the consequences to themselves and those around them. *''Type: Null'': I was once evolved. They called me Silvally. I was... created to rival the gods themselves. *''Type: Null'': But I went on a rampage. I was terrified of my own strength. I didn't ask for such power. *''Type: Null'': My creators were also aware, which is why they put this mask on me to suppress my power. *''Type: Null'': Now, I am finally at peace. I came here to warn other Pokémon of their fate. *''Type: Null'': After hearing my story, are you still prepared to evolve? *''Type: Null'': ... *''Type: Null'': I see. With that in mind, I would like to test your abilities. I want to know whether you're capable of handling yourself. *''Type: Null'': If you're able to best me in combat, I will recognize your skill and give you an item essential for evolution. *''Type: Null'': Guard yourself. *''Type: Null'': Here I come! After Defeating: *''Type: Null'': ... *''Type: Null'': Splendid. I see now that you are worthy of evolution. *''Type: Null'': Please take this Engraved Tablet. If you bring it to the Luminous Chamber far west of here, you will be able to evolve if you meet the requirements. :Type: Null drops an Engraved Tablet! *''Type: Null'': With that said, evolution is completely optional. Reflect on your fate wisely.. *''Type: Null'': Farewell, Name. Post-evolution Once the player goes to the Faded Relic and meets Type: Null for the second time, returning to Cliffside Relic will result in a different battle against it as a Silvally. Before Fighting: *''Silvally'': ... *''Silvally'': So you've returned, Name. *''Silvally'': Are you here to test your strength? Or do you seek another Engraved Tablet? *''Silvally'': It does not matter. I will gladly take this opportunity to test your skills. *''Silvally'': I must warn you though, I am much stronger than I was before. *''Silvally'': Guard yourself. After Defeating: *''Silvally'': ... *''Silvally'': Once again, I marvel at your strength. It's not much to you anymore, but I'll leave another Engraved Tablet for you here. *''Silvally'': That aside, I will remain here, guiding the lost to their destination and testing their resolve. *''Silvally'': If you ever decide to visit again, let us have a showdown. Farewell, Name. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective The main objective of is aquiring an Engraved Tablet to access evolution. Rockruff is an exclusive recruitable Pokémon, as well as Ferrothorn and Golett being recruitable here when they were exclusive in other, much later dungeons. Restrictions *Parties are disbanded when entering. Trivia * was released on the 27th of January in 2020. * was created by Kirk. Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Exbel Category:Exbel Dungeons